Trigun: A Cruel Endless Wasteland
by Cincofleur
Summary: Vash and the others, enter the city of Vanaverd! A Large city of Business and Opportunity, But all wont be the same nor safe with these new gang's showing up! It'll be up to Vash, Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood to stop this mess!
1. Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome

Trigun: A Cruel Endless Wasteland

Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome

It had been many days since the last attack from the newest frequent gang calling themselves "The Dumstrum's Wasters" a strange name for a new gang, but the intentions of this gang was to be fully uncovered, most gangs would simply set down a typical objective of terrorizing, stealing or mugging as many people as possible. Trying to make a living from the people of the land, instead of offering to contribute to it.

In the large town of Vanaverd, one of more larger cities, compared to July it was small, but still had a large community and a thriving business complex. A rare market square, such was a rare sight in most towns due to unprovoked and expected violence from random gang's or thieves. Since the Dumstrum's Wasters had managed to steal various parts of quality metal and wood, other pieces of what some would call construction equipment. The town lacked defence, there where few men that would put up a resistance against the gang, but in recent week's had lost a quite a number in gun fights and now the city was recruiting and accepting any type of help to fight back against the gang's.

It was midday as Vash the Stampede was walking in through the city gates accompanied by Meryl Stryfe, Milly Thompson and Nicholas Wolfwood. They had been travelling for sometime, their next destination unknown at this moment, the city gate guards stopping them for the usual questioning.

_**Guard: Hey, stop right there..**_

Vash and other's stopped, of course Vash carried the normal nervous look, worried that he'd been recognized and forced the leave the city that took them days to reach.

_**Vash: Heh, Heh…w-what's the problem officer? Heh…**_

_**Guard: You folk's are new in town arent'ya? **_

_**Meryl: Yes, that's right, we're just here in travel business.**_

_**Guard: Travel business? Ahehe! Well you've come to the right place then, dis'ere be Vanaverd, city of opportunity! But eh…if ya don't mind me askin' what type of business?**_

_**Milly: Were here on important business!**_

_**Meryl: That's right, we are here from the Bernardelli Insurance Society, keeping a close eye on the famous humanoid typhoon! **_

_**Wolfwood: Yeah, that's right and these pretty ladies are doing a great job so far!**_

_**Vash: Oh yeah, take their side…**_

Vash whined as he turned to the large wanted poster on the wall, noticing large streak across it, with no picture just a reward and a gang name.

_**Guard: What?! Vash the Stampede here? Naw…you must be mistakin' lil'lady, it's been quiet round this parts for awhile now, except those bastard Dumstrum's boys…stirin' up the place y'know, causing a riot…manage to steal some of the town's vital resources also…**_

This had caught their attention, as this was serious, they'd dealt with people like this before but, a gang who actually managed to escape a large city with plentiful resource.

_**Meryl: Dumstrum gang? There's a new gang operating and attacking the city?**_

_**Guard: That's right…**_

_**Wolfwood: Well, isn't there anyone here that can stop the attacks?**_

_**Guard: Well, we don't have a Sherriff and I wouldn't be one to brag about our poor situation for town's guards either.**_

_**Vash: Why? What's happened them?**_

The guard stood silently for a few seconds, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, sighing a little, turning towards the open desert behind the open gate and answered.

_**Guard: Well, most of em' are dead…**_

_**Milly: Dead?! Did you hear that Meryl!?**_

_**Meryl: Yeah, I heard…**_

_**Guard: Heck! I'm only here doing my job as a father and a citizen of Vanaverd! Protecting my family and my home from thugs like them. If your interested you can go over to the recruitment officer and sign up to help if ya like, little pay in it for ya.**_

_**Wolfwood: Greaaaat! I like the sound of that idea! A little honest and hard work? Eh? Wadda'ya say partner? **_

_**Vash: But…We haven't got to eat yet…eh heh! **_

A quick smack suddenly connected with Vash's head, sending him sliding sideways off the Thomas onto the ground, whining, holding his head.

_**Meryl: Seriously! We haven't even got inside the city yet and your already crying over food!**_

_**Milly: Haha!**_

_**Wolfwood: Alright lets go! We'll hit the recruitment office and see what we can do to help, while were in the city…**_

_**Vash: Aghhh…it's gonna leave a mark…wait a minute you're a priest you can't get involved in gun fights and unholy act's of sin! **_

_**Wolfwood: Shut up..! **_

Vash suddenly found himself smacked across the head again as he hit the ground after just climbing back onto the Thomas, rolling about, in pain.

_**Vash: Be more gentle! I've already been attacked by that nasty vicious lady!**_

_**Meryl: What did you say!?**_

_**Vash: I mean, wonderful cute…eh…nice lady, heh heh…**_

_**Milly: Hahaha, mister Vash and Meryl sure do get along don't they? Haha!**_

_**Wolfwood: Yes, you could say, they have a great thumping time…**_

_**Vash: Yeah…a great thumping time…**_

_**Meryl: What was your name?**_

_**Guard: Oh? It's Giody! Thanks for helping, enjoy your stay in Vanaverd!**_

With that, they carried on into the city, heading towards the Inn firstly to unpack their belongings, they'd be here awhile to help out as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

Trigun: A Cruel Endless Wasteland

Chapter 2: Preparation

They had arrived at the Inn, Wolfwood taking a long look around, carrying his own case along with Millie's as he sat their luggage down on the floor, Vash and Meryl had followed in behind them, Wolfwood turned himself to face Vash and Meryl and smiled almost as if he planned this.

"**Well what do you think? Pretty fancy huh?" **he said aiming his question towards Vash, turning to the side, facing the bar.

"**Yeah it's a real fancy place alright, are you sure we can afford to stay at a place like this?" **Vash said, seemingly uncomfortable about the quality of Inn.

"**Yeah, Yeah don't worry about that okay, it just seems right to make sure that the ladies have a nice, comfortable and safe place to stay." **Wolfwood added to Vash's comment. Moving over towards the bartender to enquire about room's. Vash let a gentle sigh leave his lips knowing this would be another expensive trip, turning only to have Meryl step up to him demanding questions.

"**So, Vash why did you come to this part of the wasteland? What are you chasing? Are even, who are you after, I demand to know!" **She said, stomping her foot down in dictation.

"**W-What! Hey I aint chasing anybody, cant a guy get a little peace and quiet around here?"** said Vash, as he raised his hands either side, as if showing a sign of surrender.

"**Hmpt…well I'd prefer if you told me, that way I'd expect of what's to come…" **Meryl said, sounding uneasy at his comment, knowing that he was hiding something. Turning to Milly she smiled.

"**Don't worry Meryl, I'm sure Mister Vash would be willing to tell us anything if he knew, isn't that right Mister Vash?" **Milly said, smiling towards Vash, as he turned and waved gently to them both.

"**Yes! Yes! Of course, I know it'd be extremely unfair to leave you both out of my own personnel business!" **He laughed lightly, trying to joke with them.

Wolfwood was now, finally managing to talk with the Innkeeper as he was asking questions regarding room's.

"**So how much is it here, to stay that is?" **asked Wolfwood.

"**Let's see, I'm guessing there's a total of four people in yer party?" **Guessed the Innkeeper.

"**Yeah, that's right, four people, my friend here, and two lovely ladies." **Wolfwood, smirked, moving slightly to the side to let the Innkeeper see them, Meryl and Milly returning waves and smiles, this included Vash standing behind them intimidating Meryl with a wave and similar face. Meryl continued wave and smacked her elbow back, knocking it into Vash's stomach as he let a whine, Wolfwood managed to cover the Innkeepers view and laughed nervously.

"**So, how much will it cost, good sir?" **said Wolfwood, laughing still very nervous.

"**Hmmm, it'll cost ya, 175 for one of ya per each staying night."** said the Innkeeper with a sly grin across his face.

"**WHAT?! 175!! Are you serious!? So that's…uh…"** Wolfwood started counting with his fingers as he retaliated as soon as he figured out the cost, **"That's 700 for every night we stay here?!" **slamming his palms down onto the bar side, almost directly eye-to-eye with the Innkeeper, **"That's Insane!" **he stuttered.

"**Well, that's my price, you can't blame me sonny, it's those bandits, they keep stealing our supplies, I tell you what, you rid those bandits outta this here city and I'll give you back half the double dollar's that you pay?" **said the Innkeeper, obviously the Innkeeper's business was being effected by the situation occurring in the city at present.

"**That's better, we can at least get some compensation for getting rid of the problem." **said Wolfwood, turning to the others, **"Well, we got room's but we'd need to help rid the city of the problem if were going to have enough money to make the next trip…" **he stated.

"**Well that's okay, we'll pay the tab until we're going, so we don't get in over our heads" **said Meryl as she walked past Wolfwood and filled out a small form handing it over to the Innkeeper. **"Nice going Meryl!" **Milly responded happily, as she turned to Vash, **"Now we can eat and drink as much as we want at no expense!" **she clapped her hands. Meryl turned and raised an eye towards her, **"Behave Milly, we aren't on vacation, just remember that." **Milly laughed and rubbed the back of her head, **"Yes, I almost forgot Ma'am! Thank you for reminding me!" **Milly quickly bowed down and stood upright again.

"**Well, let's grab our gear and get unpacked we have some work to do before sunset" **said Wolfwood, grabbing his, Meryl's and Millie's luggage as he gently kicked his cross toward Vash. **"Oh hey buddy, I'll be a gentleman and take the ladies cases, you carry my cross with ya?"** Wolfwood said in a serious, yet joke like fashion, as Vash yelped, grabbing the cross in time, falling to one side slightly, **"Hey! You took the lightest choice of baggage! How am I suppose to lift thiiiis….!" **Vash struggled with the cross and tried to edge his foot over to lift his own baggage, **"Yes! Success! W-Wait..!"** Vash panicked as he gradually fell over and collapsed on the floor, crushed under Wolfwoods cross. **"Gah…agh…" **Vash whined.

Wolfwood entered the girl's room placing their luggage on the floor and smiling to them both, winking slightly to Milly as he took his leave of the room and walked to his and Vash's room, standing outside waiting for Vash to come up the stairs, seeing him at the top of the staircase. **"Hey buddy, you sure took your time."** Wolfwood remarked, as he watched Vash haul the large cross down the corridor, **"Shuddap…and take your luggage!"** Vash threw the cross toward Wolfwood, catching it in one arm, Wolfwood placed it on the floor and walked into his room, as Vash followed him.

Vash closed the door and became serious all of a sudden, speaking towards Wolfwood, **"You know, it could get dangerous here…" **Wolfwood smirked and turned slightly, placing a cigarette to his lips, replying **"It's dangerous wherever we go my friend, as long as your around."** he lit the cigarette and dropped his head back, resting himself against the large window.

Vash walked over beside him, Wolfwood moving himself from the window, as they both analysed the view they could see from their bedroom window. **"Well I guess we have to help out this town with ridding the gang's huh?" **Vash sighed, **"Well you heard the man, we get half the discount if we rid this city of its main problem, I think its beneficial in its own way.."** Wolfwood exclaimed.

Vash shook his head, "We'll have to make them give up." he suggested, "What's with you? I don't understand, it's all about making them give up? If we just wasted the entire gang we would be done and over with his little problem!" Wolfwood complained. Vash turned to him and growled, "It's always about killing with you? What kind of preacher are you, aren't you suppose to stop killing and violence?!".

Wolfwood laughed and shook his head and patted Vash on the shoulder, **"Sometimes…certain situations call for drastic measures, in this case…we've a gang to deal with, things could…get pretty messing out there." **he said, turning to the door, **"Well ****I'm hitting the hay, so first thing in the morning we'll get started on that problem okay? I'll be in the spare room next to here…"** with that Wolfwood grabbed his luggage and left the room, leaving Vash to himself.

Vash gripped his hand closed and sighed as he sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, closing his eyes, thinking to himself, speaking out gently, **"Rem, what do I do…what would you do, If I keep this up…someone's going to get hurt…but I don't want to lose you…" **he muttered softly to himself, eventually drifting off to sleep, he hadn't been able to gather much sleep lately with their travelling and constant battles with people trying to cash in the reward for him.

Next door Meryl and Milly were reading themselves for bed as Meryl stood in her usual long T-Shirt nightdress and Milly in her long Pyjamas, as she watched Meryl standing staring out the window, **"What's wrong Meryl?" **asked Milly worrying. Meryl didn't answer and continued to look out over the darkening sky as she smiled gently and pulled the curtains, **"Oh, it's nothing Milly, I've just got a bad feeling about this trip, that's all."** she replied.

Milly moved towards her bed and climbed in, lay down, looking across the room to Meryl, **"Well you have no need to worry Meryl, we have two of the best looking out for us and we cant fail with their help!"** She smiled innocently, as Meryl smiled back towards her, she always seen that Milly had a very cute and childish smile to her look sometimes, it was always very comforting to her, having such a good friend travel and stick-by her. She climbed into her bed also, as she lay down and pressed the switch next to her, switching the lights off, **"Goodnight Milly, we've a lot of work to do tomorrow, so get plenty of sleep okay?**" she said, before getting herself comfortable. **"I will ma'am! You can rely on me, I wont let you down, tomorrow will be a big day for us and the society!"** she giggled happily as she closed her eyes and let a long relaxing sigh leave her lips. **"Good night, Meryl…" **with that, the room stayed quiet, eventually both falling asleep.

Wolfwood, however standing gazing out of his room's open window, cigarette in his mouth, the gentle breeze blowing his cigarette smoke to one side, he was in deep thought, staring towards the almost setting sun, a bright deep red and orange glow lighting the city, he gazed himself towards it. **"This kid's alright…we'll be alright I know it…"**. He said to himself in a low tone of voice, as he then smirked and continued his gaze before heading to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Trigun: A Cruel Endless Wasteland

Chapter 3: Encounter

The long night had passed and everyone was sleeping, the city of Vanaverd was almost at a standstill having just only a few drunks and late tavern owners cleaning outside their bars. It was a usual scene in the large city at this time of the day, as the sun was rising and starting to lift in the sky by the hour, the city gradually came to life as it reached further into the day.

Reaching further into the morning, there was suddenly a number of screams and shouts coming from the city entrance, a rusted loud worn car making it's way deeper into the city. More people were now shouting and a few gunshots were sounded, echoing between the close buildings as a large laugh came from the car, which had now stopped outside a series of different buildings. Which happened to be the hotel that Vash, Wolfwood and the others were staying in.

"Alright, listen up you maggots?! Our boss is hungry and he wants some breakfast!?" shouted one man, as he slowly lifted himself up from the insides of the car, standing holding a large custom-like revolver aimed toward the sky.

At this point, Wolfwood managed to pull himself upright and started to scratch his head mumbling, "What….what is it now…can't a priest get any sleep around here? Hmm…gunshots…" he slowly stood from his bed and pulled the small curtain aside gazing out down toward the car. The car itself was old, rusted very worn and was barely able to carry the five large men inside it.

The groups of people that happened to be now out on the street were stopped due to these unknown strange men, as one of the older men shouted out toward the car. "What do you want…! Breakfast?! And who's yer boss?!".

The man growled and kicked his foot repeat-ably off one of his associates heads in frustration, shooting his gun off more-so now into the air, aiming it at the old man. "Are you trying to be funny OLD MAN!? HAHAHA! Your such a joker! Memory goes in age after all! We are just a small number of the Dumstrum's Wasters! And our boss wants his breakfast?!"

"Well he c-cant have it! Us people here work to hard, just to hand out free food to thugs like you…especially thugs that cant even get their own food!" the old man shouted back to him in protest, nervous about what could now happen in the situation.

The tall man in the car smirked as he pulled back the hammer on the revolver as he smirked a little. "Well I guess, then today's not your lucky day, old timer!"

"Darn it! I need to do something!" said Wolfwood, as he turned his head for a moment to look for his weapon, as then a large smashing noise was heard he then turned back to see what had happened, hearing a familiar voice. "What?!".

Wolfwood gazed from his now fully open window to see Vash having already jumped through it yelling twirling his way down toward the car full of men. "Yaaar Aiiiieee!!" screamed Vash as the tall man standing up in the car aimed toward him and shot, his gun resulting in a repeating clicking noise, signalling that the gun was empty as he screamed back at Vash in fear.

"Aghh!? Stop you fool!", suddenly Vash landed on top of him, kicking and screaming managing to kick out one of men in the car and disarm the other man to his side, having already taken out the man under him temporary. One of the men grabbed Vash's arms and the other tried to hold him down, the entire car shaking as Wolfwood stood and watched on, head resting in one of his palms, watching the situation.

Soon after Meryl and Milly came bursting into Wolfwoods room, "Wolfwood! Did you see what Vash done!" said Meryl worryingly as Wolfwood turned back to her and smirked a little as he shrugged and turned back.

"He'll be alright…he's done this before I'm sure…" said Wolfwood, watching on intently, laughing some to himself. Milly turned to Meryl and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back toward the door.

"C'mon Meryl we can still help Mr. Vash if were quick!" stated Milly as she turned running now, having Meryl following her, as they both readied themselves making out the door only to see that Vash had the situation under control.

"What…how'd he…" Meryl said in confusion, seeing that Vash had both the men that had attacked him, whining and begging to be let go, as he had gripped each of their wrists and pried them back to a aching point.

"Vash are you okay?!" shouted Meryl, as Vash turned his focus from the men toward Meryl and let go of one to wave as he was suddenly smacked across the hand and tipped from the car as the remaining men started the car and made their way quickly in retreat toward the city exit, having many people scream and shout after them, throwing what they could toward them.

"Ouch…my head..." Vash said, rubbing the back of his head gently, as he looked up to see Meryl and Milly offer each a hand to help him up to his feet. "Hey, thanks…those guys sure were fun…I mean that was easier than expected, Haha!" Vash finished with a gentle chuckle.

"You idiot! What were you doing, you could have gotten yourself killed?!" Meryl yelled at him as she smacked him against the head lightly.

"Yes Ma-Ma!" Vash answered, yelping as he was then struck by Meryl against the head, "Aiieee!!" He gripped his head again.

Milly laughed loudly as she stopped and wiped a tear from her eye, "Meryl was just worried Mr. Vash, but your okay now…!" Wolfwood walked from the hotel, his hands in his pockets a cigarette sitting between his lips, staring toward Vash as he smirked lightly, standing next to them.

"Well done, Vash…y'know breaking the hotel owners window and all" Wolfwood said, as Vash grumped at him not happy with what he said, as he stood up next to him.

"Well, it was a distraction…y'know so that the old man wouldn't get shot, but I'm sure you knew what I was doing? Eeeh?" Vash put a catty face on, starring at Wolfwood.

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Wolfwood shrugged and turned his head hearing a voice talk toward them. Wolfwood narrowed his eyes, unsure what to think of this new person.

The tall large man, wearing a white suit with fitting trench coat, coated in decoration of crosses and other holy symbols, standing at a tall height of seven foot almost taller, wearing a white hat also and carrying a large bolt rifle at his side, having long grey hair, beard and moustache. Smiling down toward them, having a few people gather closer some of them bowing their heads and praising him with compliments.

"Who, is he…" said Meryl to Milly, as Milly was blinking unsure of what to even think, as Wolfwood turned fully looking toward him and smirked just a little, as he spoke out to him.

"I'm guessing…you're a believer of god too?" he said, raising an eye looking to him, as Vash walked up between Wolfwood, Milly and Meryl as he looked over the man.

"I've…I've seen you before…" Vash stuttered as he narrowed his eyes, trying to think of where and when. As the older man replied to him, sounding rather well-travelled and experienced with sociability.

"Yes, son…you've probably seen me around before I'm sure of it…" He smiled to Vash and turned to Wolfwood and lowered his grin back to that of a unhappy man. "Believe in god…yes of course I do, I'm guessing that your also a man of the cloth, even though it's hard for me to believe such a thing…" he stated looking over Wolfwood.

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes, rather annoying at the fact he was insulted openly, "A guess? Well it was quite a good guess, and what's that suppose to mean…? Your holding a weapon too!" he yelled.

"Heh, I may be holding a weapon, but my cause is righteous! My name's Novato Escalon, I'm the travelling silver sword of god…and I just arrived here to see that a brave young man had managed to do the work of god for me this time…" he smiled and patted Vash's shoulder in triumph.

"Well it was nothing really, Haha! Just doing my part or something…" Vash laughed nervously as Meryl interrupted. Novato turning to his side to see the small woman ask in certainly.

"Excuse me, are you THEE Novato Escalon? The man that's saved quite afew villages and towns from thugs, gangs and ruthless bounty hunters?!" said Meryl in a curious voice, having Milly standing behind her.

"Yes, that's correct Miss…" Novato responded as he smiled gently, seeing that his reputation had not faded.

"That's great, we've got someone who can help us get rid of the gang here! And he's got a guaranteed reputation! So we'll succeed!" Meryl said happily, as she was wanting to do things officially this time. "I've got to write my report and send confirmation back to Headquarters!" she stated.

"That's fine, please go on back to the hotel and relax, let me handle this… maybe the other gentlemen would like to accompany me to the assignment office to sign up to rid the world of another plague?" Novato said smirking over towards Vash and Wolfwood. After other people citizens cheered and roared in happiness seeing that the Cities problem may actually be sorted once and for all.

"Well, its benefiting a few matters…and other things…I guess…maaaan…" Vash said, complaining as he walked on after Novato, as he looked back at Wolfwood.

Wolfwood sighed and slapped his face as he sighed followed by a shrug, "I suppose, it is my priestly duty.." He walked behind them, his hands sliding back into his pockets, as all three made their way to the assignment office to take the role of riding Vanaverd of it's gang problem.


End file.
